


L'amour fait battre nos cœurs

by LunaQueen



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Comfort, Cute, Dark Past, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, I love them so much, Mentions of Cancer, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Pinktober 2020, Spoilers, pinktober, they're so precious
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 10,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: [SPOILERS] Mildred a enfin accepté et embrassé ses sentiments pour Gwendolyn et les deux femmes s'aiment aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Recueil pour le Pinktober.
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Comments: 111
Kudos: 22





	1. Un nouveau départ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon... je me suis décidée il y a littéralement deux heures pour faire ce défi, donc me voilà. Sur le même principe que l'inktober, le pinktober propose une liste de thèmes, un par jour. Comme je me suis décidée un peu à la bourre (lel) je ne sais pas encore si je vais réussir à m'y tenir quotidiennement, ni s'il y aura une continuité dans mes textes, mais voilà, j'ai fini la série hier et je suis tombée amoureuse de ce ship (et de Gwendolyn omg je l'aime si fort). C'est donc la première fois que j'écris sur elles, j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop mauvais et que vous apprécierez. 
> 
> Au niveau du spoil, disons que ça va surtout spoiler la relation entre Mildred et Gwendolyn et ce qui leur arrive, je ne pense pas spoiler le reste de la série (avec Edmund, tout ça...). Mais bon dans le doute, si vous vous retrouvez là (je ne sais par quel miracle), que la série vous intéresse et que vous ne voulez pas être spoilé, il serait préférable de ne pas lire. Si le spoil ne vous dérange pas, eh bien soyez les bienvenus !
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> JOUR 1 - Bunny

Mildred avait de nombreux secrets. Gwendolyn l'avait appris, bien souvent à ses dépends. Elle était une femme sombre, au passé mystérieux et à l'âme un peu trop brisée pour un sourire si lumineux. Mais, après tout, c'était au cœur des ténèbres que le soleil brillait le plus fort. Cela aussi, elle l'avait appris aux côtés de la jeune femme. Elle avait appris tant de choses à son contact, sur elle-même, sur le monde qui l'entourait, sur ce qu'elle pensait déjà savoir et sur ce qu'elle pensait ne jamais savoir. 

Mais, et c'était de loin le plus important, elle apprit à aimer et à être aimée en retour. Pleinement. Entièrement. Sans aucune limite, aucune barrière, aucun obstacle. Juste elles et leur cœur battant à l'unisson.

Pourtant, il y avait bien un secret qu'elle ne pensait jamais découvrir un jour.

L'infirmière était assise sur le bord du lit, tenant une petite peluche entre ses mains, caressant son corps moelleux et un peu usé par les années. Il avait été son compagnon depuis qu'elle était petite, avant même qu'elle ne rencontre Edmund, avant même qu'elle ne sache combien elle aurait désespérément besoin de lui parce qu'il ne lui resterait plus personne pour veiller sur elle lors des longues nuits obscures. 

Quelques larmes perlèrent à ses paupières. Ils avaient parcouru un sacré bout de chemin, tous les deux. Elle se voyait encore, enfant, le serrer dans ses bras, effrayée, seule et triste à mourir. Triste comme il était interdit pour une âme si jeune de l'être. Que lui était-il arrivé depuis cette époque ?

La vie avait passé. Et laissé ses marques sur son corps. Dans son cœur.

La bulle fragile de ses pensées céda lorsque le matelas à son côté s'affaissa. Le parfum léger de fleur d'oranger l'envahit et elle laissa Gwendolyn poser sa tête sur son épaule. 

— Il est mignon, ce lapin, murmura cette dernière.

— C'est mon plus vieil ami.

— Je suis heureuse de le rencontrer. 

— Je crois qu'il est heureux de te rencontrer aussi. Il va enfin pouvoir prendre des vacances. 

Mildred attrapa la main de son amante, la serra dans la sienne. Les larmes sur ses joues roulèrent, mais elle ne fit rien pour les retenir. Elle les avait retenues trop longtemps, elle n'avait plus aucune raison de le faire aujourd'hui. Gwendolyn serra sa main à son tour.

— J'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour le remplacer.

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, la blonde redressa la tête et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. 

Le compagnon de Mildred rejoignit tous les lapins abandonnés par leur propriétaire devenus grands ou, comme dans son cas, ayant trouvé un autre corps à serrer lorsqu'il faisait trop sombre pour encore se rappeler que la lumière existait ; il trôna fièrement sur sa table de chevet, gardant malgré tout un œil sur cette femme qui n'avait plus rien de la petite fille malheureuse qu'il avait rencontrée. 

Pour sûr, elle n'aurait plus besoin de lui tant que Gwendolyn serait là pour accompagner chacun de ses pas. 


	2. Notre famille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 2 - Cat paws
> 
> Écrit en collaboration avec ma propre boule de poils (qui jouait avec mes cheveux, mes conditions de travail sont plus que douteuses).

— Mildred. Mildred, réveille-toi. Regarde. 

La rousse ouvrit lentement les yeux, d'abord éblouie par la clarté du soleil qui lui tombait sur le visage, avant de tomber sur le large sourire qu'affichait sa compagne. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, sans même comprendre pourquoi ou ce qu'il se passait. 

— On a de la visite. 

Se passant une main sur les yeux, elle tourna la tête pour découvrir un petit corps tout chaud entre leurs jambes. Allongé sur le dos, dans une torsion qui n'avait pas l'air confortable pour un sou mais qui semblait lui convenir parfaitement, les quatre pattes recourbées sur elles-mêmes, un chat noir dormait sans se soucier le moins du monde des deux femmes qui l'observaient. Le regard de Mildred se mit à briller en réalisant que la boule de poils ne bougeait pas et avait plus que probablement passé la nuit avec elles. 

— Tu crois que...

— Oh j'en suis certaine, confirma Gwendolyn dans un rire. Nous avons trouvé le responsable des petites pattes de chat que j'ai retrouvées sur le comptoir l'autre jour. 

Et, justement, le coupable choisit ce moment pour relever la tête, les dévisageant d'un air à la fois interloqué et blasé. Un air de chat, en somme. Les deux femmes furent certaines qu'il allait déguerpir en constatant qu'il avait été démasqué, mais il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il s'étira, se roula un peu plus en boule et se rendormit. Mildred n'en revenait pas. C'était tout simplement trop beau pour être vrai. Il y avait un chat dans leur lit ! Un chat qui semblait avoir l'habitude de la maison, qui plus est, pour en avoir au moins visité deux pièces, la chambre et la cuisine. Et elles n'en avaient rien su. 

Avec beaucoup de précaution, l'ancienne infirmière tendit le bras et effleura le pelage soyeux du félin du bout des doigts, craignant de lui faire peur ou de le chasser sans le vouloir. La bête émit un ronronnement particulièrement sonore et Mildred supposa que cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas mécontent. Aussi, semblable à une enfant, elle s'approcha, tout sourire, les yeux rayonnants d'excitation, lui offrit des caresses plus appuyées et alla même jusqu'à déposer un baiser sur la peau toute douce de son ventre. Folle de bonheur, elle se tourna enfin vers la blonde, qui la regardait avec l'expression la plus tendre et la plus aimante qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue.

— C'est rare de te voir si heureuse, lui confia-t-elle. 

— J'ai toujours voulu avoir un chat. 

— Eh bien j'imagine que ton rêve vient de se réaliser.

Ses sourcils se haussèrent de surprise.

— Vraiment ?

— S'il a passé la nuit dans notre lit, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison. Nous n'avons qu'à en prendre soin le temps que quelqu'un vienne le réclamer. 

Mildred se jeta au cou de Gwendolyn, riant et souriant d'un air extatique. 

— Par contre, je n'ai pas l'intention d'adopter tous les chats du quartier, la prévint-elle, sérieuse.

La jeune femme se contenta d'acquiescer, trop euphorique pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Puis, constatant que la conversation était close, elle se rua hors du lit, enfila une robe de chambre et trottinait déjà vers la cuisine.

— Tu dois avoir soif, je vais te donner du lait. Et de la viande. Il faudra qu'on aille au magasin lui acheter des croquettes, Gwen ! cria-t-elle depuis l'escalier.

Restée sous les couvertures, Gwendolyn observait la boule de poils toujours parfaitement endormie, sereine, inconsciente de la joie qu'elle venait de provoquer dans le cœur de la rousse. 

Leur famille venait de s'agrandir, et elle n'aurait pas pu en être plus heureuse, elle aussi. 

Le bonheur de Mildred suffisait, seul, à faire le sien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante utilisés :
> 
> Si tu l'oses : "Chat noir"   
> Qui est-ce : écrire sur un chat  
> Défi des baisers : Un baiser sur le ventre d'un chat  
> Cap ou pas cap : écrire une fic où ton perso adopte des chats  
> 1001 situations : Un perso A et un perso B, ne pouvant avoir d'enfant, adoptent un animal  
> 200 citations de Contes des Royaumes : "Tu dois avoir soif"


	3. Refuge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 3 - Roses

Gwendolyn aimait se lever aux aurores pour s'occuper de son jardin. Après avoir passé des mois enfermée, alitée, dans un état proche de l'inconscience, abrutie et affaiblie par la chimiothérapie, elle s'était découverte une passion pour le jardinage. Et cela tombait plutôt bien puisque leur maison était entourée de nature sauvage, laissée à l'abandon et qui avait bien besoin d'un coup de neuf.

Au début, cela n'était que quelques minutes, où elle désherbait principalement, enlevait le plus gros, retirait toutes les ronces qui avaient poussé partout et envahissait la jolie façade écrue. Elle se fatiguait encore trop vite, aussi Mildred l'obligeait à rentrer pour se reposer. Puis, au fil des semaines et des mois, elle reprit de l'énergie, elle était moins essoufflée, moins étourdie, elle dormait de moins en moins l'après-midi et elles pouvaient même se permettre des balades plus longues au bord de la mer. Elle passa donc une heure, deux, trois, pour finir par occuper toutes ses matinées au jardin, qui était rapidement devenu son refuge. 

Et quel jardin ! Tout le quartier en était jaloux. Il y avait des fleurs de toutes les sortes, de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les espèces. Sur le sol, dans des jardinières, sur les murets, grimpant autour des portes, égayant cette maison qui avait abrité bien des chagrins et des douleurs. Mais ce qui faisait la plus grande fierté, et le plus grand bonheur, de Gwendolyn c'était sa roseraie. Mildred ne cessait de la complimenter d'ailleurs à ce sujet. Jamais elle n'avait vu autant de roses de sa vie. Des roses si éclatantes, si belles, si odorantes qu'elle pouvait les sentir depuis la cuisine lorsqu'elle laissait les fenêtres ouvertes, et leur parfum se répandait dans les pièces, embaumant ainsi le salon de leur fragrance si délicate. 

Ce matin ne faisait donc pas exception. Le soleil escaladait lentement les minces nuages blancs et Gwendolyn, à genoux sur une couverture, arrosait et remettait de la terre autour des racines. Mildred l'observait depuis la terrasse, une tasse de thé à la main, un sourire aux lèvres. La blonde ne s'aperçut de sa présence que lorsqu'elle s'approcha et vint à sa rencontre, se baissant pour être à sa hauteur. 

— Une rose parmi les roses, dit Mildred avec douceur en caressant la joue de son amante.

Gwendolyn sourit, ses pommettes rosissant délicatement, attrapa son poignet et déposa un baiser sur la paume de sa main. Mildred sentit son cœur fondre et exploser dans sa poitrine. Elle avait encore du mal à comprendre comment elle avait pu mettre autant de temps à réaliser l'ampleur de ses sentiments, quand ils avaient toujours été là, aussi forts, aussi puissants, aussi éclatants. Quand ils n'avaient cessé de lui grignoter le cœur et l'esprit, petit à petit, quand elle s'était mise à imaginer Gwendolyn à la place de ses amants, quand elle s'était mise à rêver d'elle, à la chercher partout, à la voir partout et d'autant plus où elle n'était pas. 

C'était incompréhensible, mais, au fond, cela n'avait plus beaucoup d'importance aujourd'hui. Puisqu'elle était là, à ses côtés. Puisque son amour était réciproque. Puisqu'elles étaient heureuses. 

Ses doigts s'attardèrent près de ses lèvres, sur sa mâchoire, tandis qu'elle la dévorait des yeux, tandis que son propre sourire s'élargissait. Elle remit une mèche de ses boucles blondes - ses si jolies boucles qu'elle avait vu tomber une à une pendant sa maladie, sans rien pouvoir faire - derrière son oreille et se pencha pour embrasser le coin de sa bouche. 

— Ne tarde pas trop, le thé va refroidir, lui lança-t-elle, malicieuse, avec un clin d'œil. 

Gwendolyn pouffa de rire et se leva, observant, émerveillée, le champ de roses sous ses pieds, puis son amante, qui lui tournait le dos et retournait vers la maison. Jamais elle n'aurait cru avoir droit à cette vie un jour, jamais elle n'aurait cru avoir droit au bonheur. Pleinement. Sans aucune contrepartie. 

Juste l'amour de Mildred, encore et encore. Et sa force, son courage, quand elle-même avait été sur le point d'abandonner. 

Sa foi en elles.

Lorsqu'elle fit volte face, le soleil lui tomba sur le visage et, l'espace d'une seconde, Gwendolyn eut l'impression d'être nez à nez avec un ange. 

Ce n'était probablement pas loin d'être le cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante utilisés :
> 
> Si tu l'oses : "Refuge"  
> Qui est-ce : écrire sur un perso blond  
> Mignonnerie du jour : A remet une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de B


	4. Revenir en arrière

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 4 - Lips

Il y avait nombre de petits détails que Mildred aimait chez Gwendolyn, bien plus qu'elle n'était capable d'en compter, de nouveaux s'ajoutant chaque jour, tandis qu'elle continuait de la découvrir, de l'admirer, de laisser son amour la dévorer. En revanche, elle était certaine que, ce qu'elle préférait par-dessus tout chez elle, c'était bien son rire. 

Son rire qui un jour l'avait fait tant souffrir, et qu'elle n'avait pas perdu pour autant. 

Son rire qui avait disparu pour laisser place à des larmes. À cause d'elle, à cause de ses mensonges, à cause de sa lâcheté. 

Son rire qui retentissait justement dans la chambre, alors que le chat, la petite boule de poils qui s'était un jour endormie dans leur lit, lui sautait dessus et tentait d'attraper ses cheveux. 

Son rire qui dilatait son cœur et réchauffait son âme. 

Mildred aurait probablement tout donné pour revenir en arrière, revenir à leur première rencontre, revenir à cette journée où elles avaient mangé des huîtres et où Gwendolyn l'avait emmenée dans ce bar pour femmes. Alors, elle n'aurait pas agi comme elle l'avait fait. Elle lui aurait fait confiance, aurait cru à ses propres sentiments qui frémissaient déjà dans son ventre, aurait cru à la douceur de ses yeux bleus braqués sur elle, à son sourire, si tendre, si bienveillant, si aimant. 

Revenir à cette soirée, au bal. Accepter d'aller danser avec elle, accepter sa main dans la sienne, accepter de faire partie de son monde. La retenir avant qu'elle ne se mette dans la trajectoire de l'arme levée de Dolly, avant que la balle ne la frappe de plein fouet, avant qu'elle ne s'écroule, le sang tachant sa jolie robe, la stupeur figeant ses traits. 

Revenir à toutes ces fois où elle aurait pu lui dire la vérité, lui dire qui elle était réellement. Lui dire qu'elle était encore cette enfant perdue et abandonnée qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'être. Lui dire qu'elle avait seulement besoin de quelqu'un pour la guider, la remettre dans le droit chemin, parce qu'elle ne savait plus où il se trouvait, où elle en était. Parce qu'elle était seule, et effrayée, et qu'elle, Gwendolyn, était la première éclaircie au milieu de ses ténèbres depuis bien longtemps. 

Sa main trembla lorsqu'elle voulut déposer une nouvelle couche de vernis sur les ongles de sa compagne. Cette dernière s'en aperçut et, lentement, son rire mourut, mais son sourire, lui, resta. Mildred lui sourit en retour, les yeux brillants. Le chat, à qui elles n'avaient pas donné de nom, préférant l'affubler de toute sorte de surnoms affectueux et ridicules, s'était couché sur les jambes de Gwendolyn et râla un peu quand elle se pencha pour caresser la joue de la rousse et l'embrasser avec douceur. Ses lèvres avaient le goût de fraise et cela la fit rire, pour une raison incompréhensible. 

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?

— Je t'aime, répondit Mildred dans un souffle, posant son front contre celui de Gwendolyn. Et je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt. Je suis désolée pour tout ce qui t'est arrivé.

La blonde l'interrompit en posant ses doigts sur sa bouche, la faisant taire. Elle secoua la tête, agitant ses boucles autour de son front, ravivant l'intérêt du chat, qui ne bougea pas malgré tout, se contentant de ronronner plus fort.

— Peu importe ce qui m'est arrivé. Je recommencerais cent fois, s'il le fallait. Parce que _tu_ es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans ma vie. 

— Et tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans ma vie aussi. 

— Alors ne pensons plus au passé. 

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau et, cette fois, non seulement elle avait le goût de fraise, mais également le goût salé des larmes que Mildred ne parvenait plus à retenir. 

Peut-être qu'elle avait raison. Peut-être que le passé importait peu lorsqu'elles avaient l'avenir qui s'étirait devant elles. Mildred eut envie d'y croire, en tout cas. Elle était restée trop longtemps dans le noir pour ne pas savourer la lumière qui baignait désormais son cœur. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante utilisés :
> 
> Si tu l'oses : "Chat"  
> 1001 situations : A met du vernis à B  
> Défi des baisers : un baiser au goût de fraise  
> Fanvideo : watch?v=ArtpBIxZriY  
> Prompt par millier : "Je t'aime"  
> Prompts d'amour : "Je t'aime"  
> Collectionner les POPs : écrire sur une personnage voyageant dans le temps ou écrire sur une personne souhaitant revenir dans le passé


	5. Sortie et barbe-à-papa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 5 - Pink

Elles étaient parties sur un coup de tête, comme ça, un matin, sans réfléchir, sans rien planifier. N'emportant que le strict nécessaire, quelques affaires de toilettes, de l'argent, de quoi grignoter, elles avaient pris la route tandis que l'aurore colorait encore le ciel de ses plus belles nuances de rose et de mauve. Gwendolyn dormit sur le trajet, sa tête entourée d'un foulard appuyée contre la vitre, une couverture sur les épaules. Elle était encore faible, constamment fatiguée, ses chances de rémissions n'étaient toujours pas assurées, mais peu leur importait. Elles avaient décidé de vivre, de se battre, de continuer d'avancer. Elles chuteraient, elles le savaient, mais, ensemble, elles se relèveraient. Quoi qu'il arrive.

Après plusieurs heures où elles virent le soleil se lever peu à peu, émerger à l'horizon avant de les saluer et de les éblouir de ses rayons blancs, elles atteignirent enfin leur destination. La foule autour d'elles leur donna le vertige et, un sac sur le dos, Mildred serra fort la main de la blonde dans la sienne pour ne pas la perdre ou être séparées. C'était le premier jour d'ouverture du parc d'attractions et tout le monde semblait s'être donné le mot pour s'y rendre. Des enfants couraient dans tous les sens, suivis de près par des parents totalement paniqués. Elles crurent ne jamais s'en sortir, pourtant, lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent enfin à l'intérieur et qu'elles purent enfin respirer un peu mieux, se trouver un coin tranquille et s'asseoir sur un banc sous un saule pleureur, elles réalisèrent que tout cela en avait valu la peine. 

Elles ne firent aucun manège, l'état de santé de Gwendolyn ne le permettant pas, et n'était de toute manière pas venues pour cela, mais elles ne trouvèrent pas moins le moyen de s'amuser pour autant. Elles déambulèrent, bras dessus bras dessous, entre les files d'attente, entre les familles excédées, entre les sportifs qui marchaient d'un pas énergique afin de tout tester avant la fermeture du soir, flânant, s'émerveillant. Elles allaient à leur rythme, s'arrêtaient souvent pour reprendre leur souffle, pour admirer le paysage, manger une glace, boire des sodas.

Après avoir gagné une peluche à un stand, un gros lapin tout blanc que l'ancienne infirmière avait offert à son amante, Gwendolyn eut envie de goûter une barbe-à-papa et Mildred revint avec un immense nuage rose pâle qui cachait entièrement son visage, ce qui les fit rire. Elles la dégustèrent à deux, du sucre plein les doigts et les lèvres.

Plusieurs fois, leur coude s'effleurèrent, leur genou se touchèrent, leur regard s'ancrèrent l'un à l'autre et, en temps normal, Mildred se serait éloignée, aurait détourné la tête, aurait fait _attention_ , mais pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant, pas ici. 

Plus jamais. 

Elle en avait marre de toujours faire attention pour quelque chose qu'elle ne contrôlait même pas, pour quelque chose sur laquelle elle n'avait aucune responsabilité. Elle aimait Gwendolyn. Elle avait essayé de le cacher, de le cacher aux autres, de se le cacher à elle-même, cela n'avait fait que la détruire. Que _les_ détruire. Sans compter que cela avait bien failli les séparer pour de bon.

C'en était fini désormais. 

Lorsque son amante se pencha vers elle, ses beaux yeux bleus pétillants de malice, ce fut elle qui s'empara de sa bouche en un tendre baiser, les surprenant toutes les deux. Mais le sourire qui s'esquissa tout contre ses lèvres lui prouva qu'elle avait raison, tout comme la légère brise qui se faufila entre les feuilles de l'arbre au-dessus de leur tête et qui lui murmura un chant aux accents de bonheur. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante utilisés : 
> 
> Si tu l'oses : "Quoi qu'il arrive"  
> 1001 situations : Un perso A offre une peluche dans un parc d'attraction à un perso B  
> Foire aux couples : Gwendolyn Briggs / Mildred Ratched  
> Défi des baisers : un baiser sous un arbre  
> Vol partiel ou complet d'un défi : écrire sur un perso dont le nom commence par un G  
> Foire aux personnages : Mildred Ratched


	6. Confiance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 6 - Blush

Mildred avait gardé le silence durant tout le trajet, les yeux rivés sur le paysage qu'elle ne voyait pas, se tordant les mains, se mordant les lèvres. Gwendolyn avait bien tenté de faire la conversation, de la distraire d'une angoisse qui, elle le voyait, le sentait, semblable à un courant électrique, ne cesser de grimper au fur et à mesure que la distance qui les séparait de leur destination, elle, diminuait. Et quand, enfin, elles arrivèrent à bon port, l'infirmière semblait sur le point de défaillir. 

— On n'est pas obligées, tu sais, lui rappela la blonde, pour la centième fois au moins depuis ce matin.

Sa compagne tenta de lui sourire, même si le résultat ressemblait davantage à une grimace.

— Je sais, mais j'y tiens. Je veux le faire. Avec toi.

Gwendolyn lui sourit à son tour, attrapa sa main froide dans la sienne et la serra doucement.

— On repart quand tu veux.

Elles acquiescèrent de concert avant de descendre de la voiture, s'avançant avec appréhension au milieu des arbres épais, vers le petit établissement en bois rouge. Le cœur de Mildred se serra tandis qu'un souvenir explosait sous son crâne en dizaines d'images. Des images en noir et blanc, teintées d'écarlate et de larmes.

_— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? Pourquoi m'avoir amenée ici ? hurlait-elle, la peur vissée au ventre._

_— J'ai cru que tu étais une des nôtres._

_Sa voix était calme, posée, mais ses yeux débordaient de tristesse. Son sourire avait disparu. Le lien entre elles s'était évaporé et ce fut comme s'il n'avait jamais existé._

_— Je ne comprends pas ce que ça veut dire._

_— Je pense que si._

Bien sûr qu'elle avait su. Elle avait toujours su. L'accepter, en revanche, cela avait été une tout autre paire de manches. Il lui avait fallu des semaines, un coup de feu, une vie au bord du gouffre, celle de Gwendolyn, pour se rendre compte à quel point elle avait été aveugle, à quel point elle s'était volontairement voilé la face, avait refoulé ses sentiments. 

Mais, aujourd'hui, les choses étaient bien différentes. Aussi, cette fois, lorsqu'elles pénètrent à l'intérieur, que les regards se braquèrent sur elles, Mildred ne fuit pas. Elle redressa le menton, laissa son amante prendre sa main et la guider jusqu'au bar, où elle commanda pour elles. Elles se trouvèrent ensuite une petite table à l'écart, d'où elles avaient une vue dégagée sur l'ensemble des clientes, qui riaient, discutaient et dansaient joyeusement. La rousse les observait avec beaucoup d'attention, son cocktail entre les mains.

— Tout va bien ? lui souffla Gwendolyn à l'oreille, amusée par la situation.

— Mieux que ce que j'imaginais.

— Tu imagines toujours le pire.

— Question d'habitude.

— Mais maintenant tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Je suis là, affirma-t-elle en pressant son bras entre ses doigts. 

Mildred acquiesça, remerciant silencieusement les lumières colorées et tamisées de dissimuler ses joues rosies. Peut-être qu'elle finirait par y prendre goût, à cette toute nouvelle vie aux côtés de cette femme qu'elle avait un jour vu débarquer sur son lieu de travail sans s'imaginer, alors, qu'elle prendrait tant de place dans son cœur.

Elle était sur la bonne voie, en tout cas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante utilisés : 
> 
> Si tu l'oses : "Noir et blanc"  
> Célébrité du jour : Sarah Paulson  
> Foire aux personnages : Mildred Ratched  
> Foire aux couples : Mildred Ratched / Gwendolyn Briggs  
> Vol partiel ou complet d'un défi : écrire sur un perso dont le prénom commence par un G  
> Fanvideo : watch?v=ArtpBIxZriY  
> Défis de Sarah et Voirloup : écrire post-canon de votre fandom  
> Mot du jour : Larmes  
> Couleur du jour : Rouge


	7. Ta douleur fleurit sur moi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 7 - Pétale  
> Texte un peu spécial, puisqu'il s'agit d'un UA, j'espère qu'il vous plaira néanmoins.

Il y en avait un nouveau. Encore. Ces derniers temps, ils semblaient se multiplier par deux et Gwendolyn ignorait si cet état de fait lui plaisait ou non, ou même si c'était seulement une bonne nouvelle. Elle n'avait de toute façon aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait bien être, d'où ils venaient, de comment elle les attrapait, de quoi ils étaient faits ni même s'ils étaient contagieux. Ils étaient juste là, avant de disparaître comme ils étaient arrivés. Ils étaient très beaux, elle n'en doutait pas, le constatait d'ailleurs à chaque nouvelle apparition, mais une part d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. De trouver tout ceci pour le moins étrange. Pour ne pas dire complètement incompréhensible.

— Donc tu dis que tu ignores d'où ça vient ? questionna son mari lorsqu'il découvrit le petit dernier, de la taille d'une pièce de monnaie, sur sa hanche.

— Absolument. 

Du bout des doigts, elle en dessina les contours. Elle ne sentait rien, aucune douleur, aucun picotement, aucune sensation désagréable. Il paraissait réellement incrusté _sous_ sa peau, comme un tatouage. Un tatouage éphémère. 

— Tu devrais les montrer au médecin, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.

— Tu n'aimes pas ? demanda-t-elle, distraite, se tournant de sorte à ce que les faibles rayons de lumière tombent et fassent briller la marque sur sa peau pâle.

— Là n'est pas vraiment la question, ma chérie, la réprimanda-t-il avec douceur tout en enfilant son manteau et s'approchant de son épouse. Tu sais bien que tu es magnifique, mais il serait bien de savoir pourquoi tu te transformes lentement en fleur. Pas que ça me déplaise.

Dans un rire, il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe avant de lui souhaiter une bonne journée et de disparaître hors de la maison, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Restée seule, Gwendolyn migra dans la salle de bains, se débarrassa de son déshabillé et admira les nombreuses marques qui s'étalaient le long de son corps. Elles étaient toutes semblables, leur taille uniquement les différenciait. Les plus petites, pas plus grosses que son pouce, côtoyaient des plus importantes, que sa main entière ne pouvait camoufler, le tout formant un tableau digne des plus grands artistes. Et, comme Trevor l'avait si justement fait remarquer, elle donnait l'impression de se métamorphoser en fleur géante. 

Parce que toutes les marques étaient en réalité des pétales. Les pétales d'une plante inconnue, d'une plante qui n'existait sûrement pas, d'une plante qu'elle apprenait à découvrir chaque jour sans comprendre pour autant son origine. Un sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux et ses doigts errant entre les traits sombres contrastant si merveilleusement sur sa chair laiteuse, elle oubliait déjà le conseil de son mari. 

Elle n'appellerait pas le médecin.

.

Gwendolyn n'avait aucune idée que, dehors, quelque part, Mildred existait, que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, leur âme étaient liées et que les marques qu'elle portait sur son propre corps, Mildred, elle aussi, les avait. 

Bleues. Jaunes. Violettes. Noires. Une vraie toile vivante.

Douloureuses aussi. Et qui, pour le coup, auraient bien eu besoin d'être suivies par un médecin.

.

Fleurs pour l'une. Hématomes pour l'autre. L'instant où leur regard se croisèrent pour la première fois, elles surent. Sans l'ombre d'un doute. 

.

— Comment tu m'as reconnue ? demanda Mildred.

— Quand je te vois, c'est tout mon corps qui me dit que c'est toi, répondit Gwendolyn, lui montrant les pétales sur ses bras, à l'endroit même où, sur les bras de l'autre, les ecchymoses fleurissaient.

Et, quand les larmes se mirent à rouler sur les joues de la rousse, Gwendolyn pria pour que, plus jamais, elle n'ait à revoir la moindre fleur sur elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante utilisés :
> 
> Si tu l'oses : "Donc tu dis que..."  
> Célébrité du jour : Sarah Paulson  
> Foire aux personnages : Mildred Ratched  
> Foire aux couples : Mildred Ratched / Gwendolyn Briggs  
> Vol partiel ou complet d'un défi : écrire sur un perso dont le prénom commence par un G  
> Défi des âmes-sœurs : Lorsque l'un se prend un coup, l'autre a des pétales de fleur qui apparaissent là où le coup a été fait  
> UA challenge : UA!âmes-sœurs  
> Défi des baisers : un baiser sur la tempe  
> Défis de Sarah et Voirloup : placer le mot porte  
> Prompt du jour : "-Comment tu m'as reconnu.e ? -Quand je te vois, c'est tout mon corps qui me dit que c'est toi."  
> Mot du jour : Ecchymose  
> Couleur du jour : Violet  
> Foire aux folles actions : rencontre son âme-sœur  
> Premières fois : que je rencontre mon âme-sœur  
> Lieu du jour : Planète Terre  
> Musique du jour : watch?v=xOd9zWdH2dQ


	8. Des cauchemars aux rêves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 8 - Cotton

Mildred avait planifié beaucoup de choses durant son existence et ne laissait jamais réellement rien au hasard. Elle détestait le hasard. Le hasard l'avait trop fait souffrir, elle et son frère. Le hasard souriait de toutes ses dents avant d'infliger la plus belle gifle qu'ils aient jamais connue. Aussi, elle avait abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée de lui faire confiance, l'idée de se reposer sur lui, l'idée même de le considérer. Elle le fuyait, constamment, dans une course contre la montre qu'elle semblait condamnée à mener pour le reste de sa vie. 

Parce que le hasard ne pouvait décemment pas lui apporter quoi que ce soit de bon. Il ne l'avait jamais fait, ne le ferait jamais. 

Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle avait cru, tandis qu'elle jonglait entre ce nouveau boulot qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à obtenir, son frère fraichement retrouvé et ses projets d'avenir les concernant tous deux. Ses projets de fuite. Ses projets de reconstruction, de nouveau départ. Elle y avait sincèrement cru.

Mais il y avait eu Gwendolyn Briggs. Qui avait surgi de nulle part sur sa route. Qui avait capturé son regard presque instantanément. Qui avait chamboulé jusqu'à sa conviction la plus ancrée. 

Et elle s'était vu remettre en question sa relation conflictuelle avec le hasard. 

Et, soudain, Edmund n'avait plus été sa seule préoccupation. Soudain, les cauchemars de Mildred avaient été remplacés par des chimères plus douces, où Gwendolyn et elle étaient au milieu d'un champ de blé, sous un ciel d'été, leurs cheveux volant au gré d'une brise légère, les épis embrassant et se courbant contre leurs mollets. Elle tenait des fleurs de coton dans ses mains et les lui offrait. Elle était éblouie par son sourire, plus éclatant encore que les rayons du soleil brûlant leur peau. Elle caressait sa joue, se rassasiait de son rire, se perdait dans son regard océan.

Elle était sur le point de l'embrasser. 

Puis, elle se réveillait, hébétée, le cœur battant la chamade. La chaleur qui l'avait alors envahie disparaissait pour ne laisser que cette emprise froide, presque glaciale, autour de son âme.

Chaque nuit, c'était ainsi. Chaque nuit, c'était le même rêve. Chaque matin, c'était le même retour brutal à la réalité.

Jusqu'à ce que cela ne soit plus le cas. Jusqu'à ce que, un matin, il y ait une paire d'yeux océan pour accueillir son réveil. 

Le jour où Gwendolyn offrit des fleurs de coton à Mildred, cette dernière s'effondra, en larmes, dans ses bras, réalisant combien elle avait fait fausse route depuis le début.

Le hasard avait toujours été de son côté. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante utilisés :
> 
> Si tu l'oses : "Jongler"  
> Célébrité du jour : Sarah Paulson  
> Foire aux personnages : Mildred Ratched  
> Foire aux couples : Mildred Ratched / Gwendolyn Briggs  
> Vol partiel ou complet d'un défi : écrire sur un perso dont le prénom commence par un G  
> Collectionner les POPs : écrire sur Myrcella Lannister ou écrire une scène se passant dans un champ de blé  
> Couleur du jour : Bleu océan  
> Mot du jour : Cœur  
> Foire aux folles actions : Offrir des fleurs


	9. Angoisse et bonbons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 9 - Candy

Ce n'était qu'un bilan de santé, une visite de courtoisie, un rendez-vous qu'elle avait chaque année depuis qu'elle était en rémission, juste pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle ne faisait pas une rechute. L'oncologue était confiant, son rétablissement avait été rapide et encourageant et ce n'était que pour suivre la procédure qu'il souhaitait la voir une fois par an. Pourtant, c'était plus fort qu'elle, Gwendolyn en était malade. 

Et si tout recommençait ? Et s'il fallait repasser par l'hôpital, les séances de chimiothérapie, la douleur, les doutes, les angoisses, se revoir fantôme dans le miroir tandis que ses cheveux tombaient par paquets, tandis que son teint devenait gris, tandis que ses yeux perdaient leur éclat ? Elle était passée par là une fois, n'était pas certaine d'avoir la force de le refaire. Ni même l'envie. 

— Tout se passera bien, Gwen, je te le promets.

La voix chaude de Mildred contre son oreille apaisa, l'espace d'un instant, la fureur des battements de son cœur. Elle inspira et souffla longuement, les mains de son amante posées sur son ventre en un contact réconfortant. 

— Tu es certaine de vouloir y aller seule ?

— Oui. Je préfère que tu m'attendes ici. 

— Très bien, je préparerai du thé pour ton retour. Et des muffins. 

— Ceux au chocolat ?

— Évidemment, ceux au chocolat, sourit-elle amoureusement avant d'embrasser sa nuque. Fais attention sur la route.

— Promis.

Et elle s'arracha de l'étreinte de la rousse, non sans regret. Les traits tirés par l'appréhension, Gwendolyn enfila son manteau, embrassa Mildred et claqua la porte derrière elle. L'air frais du dehors s'insinua sous sa veste, qu'elle resserra aussitôt autour d'elle, cherchant à garder la chaleur de son foyer, la chaleur de l'amour de sa compagne. 

Le sang rugissait à ses tempes lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la clinique et son nez se fronça lorsque l'odeur si particulière, et qu'elle détestait tant, la frappa. Son angoisse redoubla d'intensité. Même les sourires bienveillants du personnel qui la saluait n'y changeaient rien. Elle était terrifiée.

Elle se trouva une chaise abandonnée et s'y installa, les genoux tremblants, les mains glacées et anormalement pâles. Aussi, elle les plongea dans ses poches, cherchant vainement à les réchauffer, quand ses doigts rencontrèrent un petit amas de papier. Elle l'attrapa et le ressortit pour l'admirer. Instantanément, ses lèvres se réhaussèrent, un rire lui échappa, attirant l'attention de quelques patients non loin. Mais Gwendolyn ne les remarqua pas, ses yeux rivés sur la poignée de bonbons que Mildred avait laissé là à son intention. 

Le premier qu'elle glissa sous sa langue avait le goût d'orange et, déjà, elle respirait bien mieux qu'auparavant. 

Pour sûr, elle ne manquerait pas de la remercier en rentrant, son rendez-vous oublié. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante utilisés : 
> 
> Si tu l'oses : "Bonbons"  
> Célébrité du jour : Sarah Paulson  
> Foire aux personnages : Mildred Ratched  
> Foire aux couples : Mildred Ratched / Gwendolyn Briggs  
> Vol partiel ou complet d'un défi : écrire sur un perso dont le prénom commence par un G  
> Cap ou pas cap : écrire un Mildred / Gwendolyn  
> Défis de Sarah et Voirloup : placer le mot porte  
> Foire aux baisers : un baiser sur la nuque


	10. Dîner aux chandelles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 10 - Diner
> 
> J'ai bien cru qu'il n'y aurait pas de texte aujourd'hui, vu mon état, mais j'ai eu cette envie un peu subite et franchement niaise. J'espère que vous apprécierez néanmoins !

Mildred y pensait depuis des jours. Des semaines, si elle voulait réellement être honnête avec elle-même. L'idée s'était juste insinuée sous son crâne, petit à petit, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle avait grossi, grandi, avait pris de plus en plus d'ampleur, jusqu'à occuper tout l'espace. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus penser à autre chose, littéralement. 

Et, d'une manière tout à fait surprenante, pour ne pas dire complètement bizarre, chaque geste, chaque parole, chaque sourire de Gwendolyn lui rappelait un peu plus cette idée qui ne la quittait désormais plus une seule seconde. Chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard bleu océan, elle se sentait perdre tous ses moyens tandis que sa décision se raffermissait toujours plus et devenait incroyablement tangible. Et urgente. 

C'était stupide, très stupide, parce que, même dans l'hypothèse où elle se jetterait enfin à l'eau, où Gwendolyn accepterait, et ces deux probabilités étaient plus qu'incertaines, _jamais_ elles ne pourraient aller jusqu'au bout du processus. Légalement, elles ne _pouvaient_ tout simplement pas. 

Les années 1960 se profilaient à l'horizon, même si elles paraissaient encore un rêve lointain, quelque chose que l'on sait inévitable mais à laquelle on ne songe pas sérieusement, pourtant, le mariage homosexuel en était toujours au même point depuis... depuis aussi loin que Mildred s'en souvenait à vrai dire, même si elle ne s'était jamais réellement et attentivement penchée sur la question, il n'était pas difficile de savoir que jamais personne n'en parlait. Il en était nulle part. Quelque part, perdu, entre "pourquoi y songer ? cela n'arrivera de toute façon jamais" et "les homosexuels, se marier ? et puis quoi encore ? leur filer le droit d'avoir des gosses ?". Cela faisait mal, mais peut-être pas autant que cela aurait dû. Parce que _c'était ainsi_. Et, quand on avait évolué dans le même environnement durant si longtemps, il n'était pas aisé d'imaginer les choses changer. Même pour le mieux. 

C'était à cela qu'elle pensait, durant ces longues semaines où, inconsciemment, elle se mettait à s'arrêter devant les bijouteries, où ses yeux erraient sur les bagues, là où, auparavant, elle n'y avait jamais prêté la moindre attention. Et elle ne devrait pas économiser, elle ne devrait pas chercher à connaître la taille de Gwendolyn, elle ne devrait pas lui mentir et prétendre à un rendez-vous pour aller en acheter une. Mais elle le fit. Parce que le tout aussi joli que discret saphir trônant fièrement sur l'anneau d'argent serait juste parfait pour elle. Le soir-même, elle décida qu'elle lui offrirait, quoi qu'il arrive. Après tout, c'était une bague avant d'être quoi que ce soit d'autre, et elle pouvait bien offrir une simple bague à sa compagne.

Il avait fallu encore une dizaine de jours avant qu'elle se décide enfin à lui organiser une soirée spéciale. Dîner aux chandelles, pétales de rose sur une nappe impeccablement blanche, champagne de qualité, et elle avait même enfilé sa plus belle robe. Celle en satin beige, que Gwendolyn aimait tant. Mildred se rendait bien compte que cela faisait _beaucoup_ , mais ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle allait demander l'amour de sa vie en mariage. Cela allait sûrement être la première et dernière fois, d'ailleurs. 

— Que se passe-t-il, ici ? demanda la blonde en rentrant et découvrant la salle à manger plongée dans une semi-pénombre. 

Seules les bougies disposées un peu partout dans la pièce les éclairaient, mais elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver le regard brillant d'appréhension et d'excitation mêlées de Mildred.

— J'ai quelque chose à te demander, trésor.

Doucement, elle l'invita à s'asseoir et, tout en gardant sa main dans la sienne, elle s'agenouilla. 

— Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je suis censé faire ou dire, pour être honnête, alors... je vais juste... Gwendolyn, veux-tu m'épouser ?

La surprise se peignit sur son visage alors que Mildred pouvait distinctement entendre son souffle se coincer dans sa gorge. Elle reprit aussitôt.

— Je t'aime, je veux passer ma vie à tes côtés. Je sais qu'on ne peut pas le faire _pour de vrai_ , mais on pourrait faire semblant et considérer que c'est réel. On pourrait juste...

Elle fut coupée net par les lèvres de Gwendolyn sur les siennes. Le baiser avait quelque chose de tragique, de désespéré, aussi elle l'attira plus près et caressa ses boucles blondes.

— Est-ce que c'est un oui ? murmura-t-elle enfin quand elles se furent séparées, front contre front.

— C'est un oui, confirma son amante, qui irradiait littéralement de bonheur. 

La bague, comme Mildred s'y était attendue, lui allait à ravir, faisant briller un peu plus fort l'éclat de ses yeux bleus. 

Seules quelques personnes, leur cercle d'amis proches, assistèrent à ce mariage clandestin, mais les deux nouvelles mariées n'en avaient cure, trop absorbées déjà par le petit monde qu'elles s'étaient créé et qui n'avait de place que pour elles deux. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante utilisés : 
> 
> Si tu l'oses : "Les années 1960"  
> Célébrité du jour : Sarah Paulson  
> Foire aux personnages : Mildred Ratched  
> Foire aux couples : Mildred Ratched / Gwendolyn Brigg  
> Vol partiel ou complet d'un défi : écrire sur un perso dont le prénom commence par un G  
> Cap ou pas cap : écrire un Mildred / Gwendolyn  
> Les demandes en mariage : Gwendolyn / Mildred  
> Foire aux folles actions : Faire une demande en mariage  
> Couleur du jour : bleu océan  
> 1001 situations : A demande B en mariage  
> Défis de Sarah et Voirloup : écrire post-canon  
> Je t'aime : Je t'aime, je veux passer ma vie à tes côtés  
> Prompt du jour : "Veux-tu m'épouser ?"  
> Mot du jour : Mariage


	11. Un soir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 11 - Sunset

Il y eut un soir...

Un soir terrible, un soir tragique, un soir qui resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire.

Le soir où elle perdit la seule personne qui l'aima et qu'elle aima en retour. 

Le cancer de Gwendolyn avait pris de l'ampleur, considérablement, et les traitements n'étaient pas suffisants, la chimiothérapie ne semblait avoir aucun effet, si ce n'était l'affaiblir encore un peu plus. Les jours et les semaines s'enchaînaient, cruellement semblables, sans apporter la moindre amélioration. Mildred, même si elle faisait tout pour le cacher, désespérait, l'espoir s'écoulait lentement de son cœur tandis que sa compagne dépérissait sous ses yeux impuissants. 

Elle ne dormait plus, coupée en deux par la douleur, ne mangeait plus, ne sortait plus, ne souriait plus. Ne parlait presque plus. Juste quelques mots par-ci par-là, quelques râles quand l'air entrant dans ses poumons faisait plus mal que la maladie elle-même. 

Son regard embrumé la fixait sans la voir et sa main, dans la sienne, était froide. Si froide. 

— Non, s'il te plaît, murmura Mildred tandis que la tête de Gwendolyn tombait sur son épaule. Ne t'endors pas. 

Elle porta ses doigts à ses lèvres, les embrassa avec peine, ses larmes brûlantes roulant sur ses joues.

— Je donnerai ma vie pour toi.

Un rictus redressa le coin de la bouche de la malade.

— Je ne veux pas de ta vie, Mildred, eut-elle le courage d'articuler. Je veux que tu vives, pour nous deux. Je veux que tu fasses tout ce qu'on devait faire ensemble, que tu voyages, que tu sortes, que tu continues de cuisiner ces délicieux muffins au chocolat.

Un rire les secoua de concert.

— Je ne veux pas que tu pleures. Tu m'as rendue la plus heureuse des femmes, je ne pourrai jamais te remercier assez pour cela. 

— Je n'ai fait que te rendre ce que tu me donnais. 

Mildred se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres déjà glacées de Gwendolyn. C'était un adieu, elles en avaient toutes deux conscience et elles auraient dû y être préparées depuis le temps, mais ce n'était pas le cas. 

Ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Elles avaient mal, l'impression de perdre une partie d'elle-même tiraillait leur cœur. Déjà, les paupières de la blonde se refermaient, sans qu'elle puisse les en empêcher.

L'ancienne infirmière ne dit rien, étouffa les sanglots dans la paume de sa main et attendit. Le soleil se couchait derrière les rideaux tirés et la vie de Gwendolyn Briggs touchait à sa fin.

— Bonne nuit, mon amour, murmura-t-elle dans le silence de la chambre.

Il n'y avait plus que sa propre respiration et son cœur qui saignait.

Il y eut un soir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante utilisés : 
> 
> Si tu l'oses : "Regard embrumé"  
> Célébrité du jour : Sarah Paulson  
> Foire aux personnages : Mildred Ratched  
> Foire aux couples : Mildred Ratched / Gwendolyn Briggs  
> Vol partiel ou complet d'un défi : écrire sur un perso dont le prénom commence par un G  
> Cap ou pas cap : écrire un Mildred / Gwendolyn  
> 1001 situations : Un personnage A regarde un personnage B mourir sans rien pouvoir faire  
> 200 citations de Contes des Royaumes : "Bonne nuit, mon amour"   
> Fanfictions de la mythologie : écrire sur deux amants se disant adieu  
> Défis de Sarah et Voirloup : écrire post-canon de votre fandom  
> Prompt : "Je donnerai ma vie pour toi"   
> Défi des baisers : Un baiser avec les lèvres glacées  
> Horoscope : "Non, s'il te plaît. Ne t'endors pas"


	12. Un matin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 12 - Sunrise
> 
> Suite directe du chapitre précédent.

Et il y eut un matin.

Un matin triste, un matin solitaire, un matin au goût de larmes.

L'enterrement eut lieu sous la pluie, en petit comité et, lorsque Mildred quitta le cimetière des heures après tout le monde, le soleil peinait à se lever derrière les nuages gris. À son retour à la maison, le chat noir, celui-là même qui avait un jour élu domicile au milieu de leur lit pendant la nuit, l'attendait dans la cuisine, à côté de la boîte à thé. C'était Gwendolyn qui en buvait, elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ça. Néanmoins, elle s'en fit un, à la fois pour ne pas décevoir la boule de poils qui la fixait fermement et aussi pour ne pas laisser la boîte à l'abandon, pour l'utiliser et ainsi donner l'impression que la blonde était encore là, d'une certaine manière.

L'envie de se morfondre fut tentante, de plus en plus chaque jour qui passait, mais elle résista. Parce que cela n'aurait pas plu à Gwendolyn et parce qu'elle le lui avait promis, et une promesse était tout ce qui lui restait d'elle désormais. Elle lui devait bien ça, après tout ce qu'elles avaient traversé ensemble, elle pouvait bien continuer, même si elle était seule, même si elle lui manquait cruellement. Même si, certains matins, elle avait du mal à voir l'intérêt de se lever et d'avancer malgré tout.

Mais il y eut un matin, où le soleil levant fut plus brillant qu'aucun autre jour et où Mildred réalisa que la vie passait et qu'elle ne l'attendrait pas, que, si elle voulait s'y faire une place, elle ne pourrait compter que sur elle-même. Et que Gwendolyn serait toujours là pour veiller sur elle. Chaque ciel bleu serait la bienveillance de son regard, chaque rayon lumineux effleurant sa peau serait la chaleur de ses cheveux, chaque brise d'été serait la douceur de son sourire et chaque chant des oiseaux serait la joie de son rire.

Le monde entier serait Gwendolyn, comme Gwendolyn avait été son monde entier. 

Il y eut le matin de sa nouvelle existence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante utilisés : 
> 
> Si tu l'oses : "Une promesse est..."   
> Célébrité du jour : Sarah Paulson  
> Foire aux personnages : Mildred Ratched  
> Foire aux couples : Mildred Ratched / Gwendolyn Briggs  
> Vol partiel ou complet d'un défi : écrire sur un perso dont le prénom commence par un G  
> Défis de Sarah et Voirloup : écrire post-canon de votre fandom  
> Cap ou pas cap : écrire un Mildred / Gwendolyn  
> Qui est-ce : écrire sur un chat


	13. Première neige

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 13 - Fluff

Mildred s'enveloppa dans son manteau jusqu'au nez. Un vent d'hiver vif et froid soufflait dehors tandis que le mois de décembre débutait à peine. Depuis des jours, elle priait pour que la neige se mette enfin à tomber, même quelques flocons lui suffiraient, du moment que l'herbe de leur jardin se teintait de blanc. Du moment que les yeux de sa fille s'illuminaient de centaines d'étoiles.

Et, évidemment, cela avait été le cas. À l'instant où elles avaient ouvert les rideaux, que l'épaisse couche de banc scintillant sous les premiers rayons matinaux était apparue, Ashley avait littéralement explosé de joie, s'agitant dans ses bras, tirant ses cheveux défaits et souriant aux anges. Elle eut d'ailleurs un mal fou à la faire s'habiller et à lui faire garder le plaid sur les épaules. Tout cela sous le regard attendri de Gwendolyn, une tasse de thé à la main, qui les observait avec tout l'amour du monde. 

Quand enfin Mildred déposa Ashley, qui ressemblait davantage à un amas de vêtements qu'à une petite fille, dans la neige, celle-ci s'allongea, bras et jambes écartés, riant aux éclats. 

— Elle l'a attendu, cette neige, murmura Gwendolyn en se postant à son côté.

— Elle s'est pas mal fait désirer, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

— Imagine ce que ça sera à Noël.

La rousse secoua la tête et resserra la couverture que sa compagne venait de déposer sur sa nuque.

— On pourra la donner à tes parents ?

— Hors de question. Mais bien tenté, chérie, susurra-t-elle près de son oreille avant d'embrasser sa joue.

Au-dessus de leur tête, la neige se remit à tomber. Ashley rit un peu plus fort, levant le menton et tirant la langue pour essayer d'avaler les flocons. Gwendolyn posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Mildred avait hâte de pouvoir passer Noël avec sa femme et leur fille, le premier qu'elles vivraient toutes les trois. En famille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante utilisés : 
> 
> Si tu l'oses : "Vent d'hiver vif et froid"  
> Célébrité du jour : Sarah Paulson  
> Foire aux personnages : Mildred Ratched  
> Foire aux couples : Mildred Ratched / Gwendolyn Briggs  
> Vol partiel ou complet d'un défi : écrire sur un perso dont le prénom commence par un G  
> Défis de Sarah et Voirloup : A et B ont un enfant et A enroule leur enfant dans un plaid fluffy pour qu'ils sortent car il a neigé dans la nuit et le bébé n'a jamais vu de neige  
> Cap ou pas cap : écrire un Mildred / Gwendolyn  
> UA challenge : UA!modern  
> La fin et le début : "[Personnage] s'enveloppa dans son manteau jusqu'au nez." (Les Chroniques du Monde Émergé 3, Licia Troisi)  
> Mot du jour : Neige  
> Mignonnerie du jour : A et B regardent la neige tomber, emmitouflés dans un plaid  
> Couleur du jour : Blanc  
> Le défi des prénoms : Ashley  
> Foire aux baisers : un baiser sous la neige  
> Vrai ou faux : écrire sur un perso qui adore le thé  
> Anecdote en folie : Quand j'étais petite mes parents m'ont enroulée dans un plaid et m'ont emmenée dehors pour voir ma première neige


	14. Mains froides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 14 - Sweet

Mildred rentra plus tard qu'à l'accoutumée ce soir-là. C'était la cohue dehors, avec l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année, il était devenu difficile de circuler sur les trottoirs bondés. Aussi, quand elle pénétra enfin chez elle, le salon était plongé dans une douce obscurité. Seules les ombres des voitures dans la lumière des lampadaires dansaient sur les murs. 

Sur la pointe des pieds, elle s'approcha du canapé, où elle savait que sa compagne se serait endormie en l'attendant et déposa sur son corps immobile le plaid qu'elle venait d'acheter, et qui était la raison de son retard. Gwendolyn avait souvent froid. Vraiment très souvent. C'était quelque chose que Mildred ignorait avant d'emménager avec elle, jusqu'à ce que, chaque fois qu'elle posait ses mains sur elle, elle se mette à sursauter, sa peau dévorée de frissons. 

Le soir, c'était probablement le pire. Elle avait beau s'emmitoufler dans des tonnes de gilets, rien n'y faisait. Elle continuait à avoir froid. Alors Mildred avait décidé de faire un détour en sortant du travail pour acheter un plaid. Pas n'importe lequel. Un plaid épais et tout doux, rembourré de coton. 

Les paupières closes de Gwendolyn frémirent au contact de la couverture, avant de s'ouvrir. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

— Cadeau, murmura Mildred. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais.

La blonde considéra le présent, le resserra un peu plus autour de ses épaules et soupira d'aise.

— Je l'aimerais encore plus si tu venais m'y rejoindre. 

Elles rirent de concert avant que la rousse ne se glisse à son côté et l'enlace tout contre elle. Ses mains, entre les siennes, étaient déjà un peu moins froides. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante utilisés :
> 
> Si tu l'oses : "Douce obscurité"  
> Célébrité du jour : Sarah Paulson  
> Foire aux personnages : Mildred Ratched  
> Foire aux couples : Mildred Ratched / Gwendolyn Briggs  
> Vol partiel ou complet d'un défi : écrire sur un perso dont le prénom commence par un G  
> Défis de Sarah et Voirloup : A a souvent froid et un soir B revient avec un plaid pilou pilou qu'il a acheté pour A  
> Cap ou pas cap : écrire un Mildred / Gwendolyn


	15. Soirée magique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 15 - Sticky
> 
> On retourne dans le drama ? On retourne dans le drama. Haut les cœurs !

Cette soirée aurait dû être magique.

Elle aurait dû inviter Gwendolyn à danser, profiter du bal, explorer les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour la blonde et qu'elle ne comprenait pas, mais qui s'apparentaient à ce qu'elle avait connu de plus agréable du plus loin qu'elle s'en souvenait. Edmund aurait dû s'arranger pour sortir. Il aurait été libre et elle l'aurait rejoint, ils auraient été la famille qu'elle avait toujours rêvé qu'ils soient. Tout aurait été parfait.

Mais rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Et tout avait dérapé bien avant qu'elle ne le réalise. 

L'arme dans la main de Dolly était tremblante, mais terriblement assurée. La jeune femme n'avait pas la moindre hésitation ; elle ferait tout pour les sortir de là, elle et son petit-ami, le frère de Mildred, celui qu'elle avait perdu et eu tant de mal à retrouver, celui pour qui elle était prête à tout, même à renier sa relation avec Gwendolyn, qui était pourtant la chose la plus saine qu'elle avait actuellement dans sa vie, pour les sortir de cet enfer. 

Cet enfer qui s'embrasa d'un coup.

Elle tira. Une seule fois. Il n'y eut pas besoin de plus. Gwendolyn s'effondra et le cœur de Mildred explosa dans sa poitrine. Tout son monde cessa de tourner tandis qu'elle courait et s'écroulait aux côtés de son corps tremblant. Elle ne vit pas Edmund et Dolly s'enfuir, n'entendit pas la panique gagner la salle de bal. Il n'y avait plus que Gwendolyn en train de se vider de son sang sous ses yeux impuissants. Plus que son souffle irrégulier et haletant, ses prunelles terrifiées et la tache rouge s'étendant de plus en plus sur la soie de sa robe. 

Le sang poisseux sous ses doigts. 

— Reste avec moi, regarde-moi, reste avec moi, tout va bien se passer, répétait-elle en une litanie funèbre.

Mais rien n'y fit. Tous les mots, toutes les caresses du monde n'empêchèrent pas son souffle de s'éteindre doucement. Et Mildred s'effondra, hurlant et pleurant tout à la fois, tandis que les yeux morts de Gwendolyn fixaient un point dans le lointain. 

L'éternité dans laquelle elle venait de sombrer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante utilisés :
> 
> Si tu l'oses : "Yeux morts"  
> Célébrité du jour : Sarah Paulson  
> Foire aux personnages : Mildred Ratched  
> Foire aux couples : Mildred Ratched / Gwendolyn Briggs  
> Horoscope : Verseau : Couple : Mildred Ratched / Gwendolyn Briggs  
> Vol partiel ou complet d'un défi : écrire sur un perso dont le prénom commence par un G  
> Cap ou pas cap : écrire un Mildred / Gwendolyn  
> Défis de Sarah et Voirloup : écrire sur un bal   
> 1001 situations : A regarde B mourir sans rien pouvoir faire  
> Mot du jour : Enfer  
> Couleur du jour : Rouge  
> Fanvideo : watch?v=ArtpBIxZriY


	16. Adieux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 16 - Flowers
> 
> Demain on retourne sur quelque chose d'un peu plus léger.

Il était affreusement tôt ce matin-là, et il pleuvait des cordes. L'endroit était désert. On ne pouvait pas dire que c'était un lieu habituellement animé, il n'y avait bien que les âmes en peine et les cœurs esseulés pour errer entre les allées d'un cimetière, mais, pour une fois, Mildred était réellement seule. Seule face à la stèle de marbre blanche, glaciale, austère. Elle avait encore du mal à croire que celle qu'elle avait autrefois aimé de tout son être se trouvait dessous. Si loin sous ses pieds. 

Elle n'avait rien à faire là. Elle aurait dû être dans ses bras, sa joue contre son épaule, ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle aurait dû lui raconter une blague qui n'aurait fait rire qu'elle. Elle aurait dû être encore en vie. Et c'était absolument absurde. Incroyablement inconcevable. Et pourtant, c'était la triste réalité.

Mildred s'agenouilla et déposa un bouquet de fleurs fraiches. Des roses. Ses préférées, évidemment. Ses doigts s'attardèrent un instant sur la tombe, frissonnant contre sa froideur. C'étaient des adieux, elle le savait, et elle était terrible pour cela. Devait-elle dire quelque chose ? Se signer ? Réciter une prière ? 

Un rire lui échappa par le nez tandis qu'elle se relevait. Tout cela était ridicule. Peu importe ce qu'elle ferait, la situation resterait irrémédiablement la même. Alors, tout bas, si bas qu'elle ne s'entendit pas elle-même, elle murmura quelques paroles, emportées par la brise matinale. 

À la fin de la journée, elle serait loin d'ici, à l'autre bout du pays, sans plus aucune possibilité de retour. Elle ne voulait pas revenir. C'était trop dur à supporter chaque jour, il était temps pour elle de passer à autre chose, d'avancer. Même si elle ne s'en sentait pas la force. Elle la trouverait loin d'elle. Loin du fantôme de Gwendolyn qui ne cessait de la hanter.

Oui, il était temps de l'oublier et de réparer les dégâts de son cœur brisé. Lentement, Mildred s'éloigna de la stèle. Les larmes sur ses joues étaient brûlantes, mais elle les laissa couler malgré tout. Elle laissa toute sa tristesse s'évacuer avant de redresser le menton, son regard plus implacable que jamais. 

Quelque part, au fond d'elle, un craquement sinistre retentit. Le craquement d'un cœur figé, destitué de la dernière part d'humanité qu'il lui restait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante utilisés :
> 
> Si tu l'oses : "Adieux"  
> Célébrité du jour : Sarah Paulson  
> Foire aux personnages : Mildred Ratched  
> Foire aux couples : Mildred Ratched / Gwendolyn Briggs  
> Horoscope : Verseau : Couple : Mildred Ratched / Gwendolyn Briggs  
> Vol partiel ou complet d'un défi : écrire sur un perso dont le prénom commence par un G  
> Cap ou pas cap : écrire un Mildred / Gwendolyn  
> Fanfictions de la mythologie : écrire sur un perso qui dépose des fleurs sur une tombe  
> Foire aux folles actions : se rendre sur la tombe de qqn  
> 1001 situations : A fait ses adieux à B sur sa tombe  
> Mot du jour : Larmes  
> Couleur du jour : Blanc  
> Défis de Sarah et Voirloup : écrire post-canon


	17. La belle et la bête

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 17 - Nail art
> 
> Bon en fait c'est pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu, je ne sais même pas d'où ça sort, mais j'ai eu cette idée et je n'arrivais plus à me l'enlever de la tête, donc voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira néanmoins. J'en ferai peut-être une suite.

Mildred n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Enfin si. Mais non. 

Un instant, elle dînait avec Gwendolyn, dans ce petit restaurant où elles avaient dégusté des huîtres, autrefois, où elles se lançaient des petits regards, se faisaient du pied sous la table et laissaient leurs doigts s'effleuraient près de leur verre de vin. L'infirmière avait remarqué la manucure rouge écarlate de la blonde, qui tranchait si merveilleusement avec la pâleur délicate de sa peau. Ses cheveux étaient noués avec une négligente nonchalance sur sa nuque, dégageant ainsi son visage à peine maquillé. En un mot, elle était sublime et Mildred ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle, fascinée par sa beauté. 

Un instant, c'était le paradis, et celui d'après... eh bien parler d'enfer n'était pas exagéré, lui semblait-il.

Celui d'après, une _bête_ grognait tout près d'elle, à l'endroit même où s'était trouvé Gwendolyn encore une minute plus tôt. Et, quelque part, elle savait que c'était elle. Parce que cela ne pouvait être personne d'autre, d'une part, mais surtout parce qu'elle l'avait _vu_. Elle n'était pas entièrement certaine de ce qu'elle croyait avoir vu, mais elle avait bien distingué la femme se transformer peu à peu en cette chose immense et effrayante et définitivement pas humaine. 

Bien sûr, la pleine lune au-dessus de sa tête n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que Gwendolyn ressemblait désormais à un loup-garou, n'est-ce pas ? Une simple coïncidence, tenta-t-elle vainement de se rassurer, tandis que l'animal s'approchait toujours plus près, ses griffes acérées - et rouge écarlate, elles aussi, ne put s'empêcher de noter Mildred dans un souci de se rattacher à quelque chose, peu importait quoi, mais quelque chose qui serait _encore_ Gwendolyn et pas juste cette bête monstrueuse - de part et d'autre de son corps secoué d'une respiration irrégulière. 

Lentement, la créature leva la main - patte, elle ne savait plus vraiment - et effleura sa joue. C'était profondément dérangeant, mais pas désagréable et pourquoi cela serait agréable puisqu'elle se laissait toucher par un foutu loup-garou ? Mildred était au bord des larmes. Au bord de la crise de nerfs aussi. Au bord de la panique, à n'en pas douter. À deux doigts de s'écrouler en hurlant. Parce qu'elle ne pourrait pas courir, elle ne s'en sentait pas la force et il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour déduire que cela ne servirait à rien. Jamais elle ne pourrait aller plus vite qu _'elle_. 

Quand elle croisa son regard, qui avait perdu sa belle couleur bleu océan pour être remplacée par un noir aussi sombre que le Chaos, Mildred fronça les sourcils. Pour sûr, ce n'était plus Gwendolyn qui se tenait face à elle, qui se dressait de toute sa hauteur et pourrait la dévorer en moins d'une minute si l'envie lui en prenait, pourtant, c'était bien la même chaleur qu'elle reconnut dans ses prunelles, la même bienveillance dans sa façon de la toucher. C'était elle, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. 

Et ce n'était définitivement plus elle en même temps.

Le plus précautionneusement du monde, l'infirmière leva la main et la déposa sur la patte de l'animal. Sa fourrure était tiède, douce, vibrante. Elle voulut s'avancer, s'approcher encore, toucher sa gueule peut-être, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps, fit volte-face dans un grognement sinistre et s'enfuit à toute vitesse dans le bois non loin, laissant la jeune femme seule et plus perdue que jamais, un fantôme de caresse encore imprégnée sur la joue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante utilisés :
> 
> Si tu l'oses : "Aussi sombre que le Chaos"  
> Célébrité du jour : Sarah Paulson  
> Foire aux personnages : Mildred Ratched  
> Foire aux couples : Mildred Ratched / Gwendolyn Briggs  
> Horoscope : Verseau : Couple : Mildred Ratched / Gwendolyn Briggs  
> Vol partiel ou complet d'un défi : écrire sur un perso dont le prénom commence par un G  
> Cap ou pas cap : écrire un Mildred / Gwendolyn  
> Bestiaire fantastique : Loup-garou  
> Mot du jour : Cheveux  
> Couleur : écarlate


	18. Le jour se lève

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 18 - Tongue
> 
> Eh bien voilà, comme je n'avais aucune idée pour ce thème (du moins aucune qui me plaisait), j'ai fait une suite au texte d'hier. Donc toujours aucune idée d'où ça sort, même si j'aime de plus en plus cet UA x)

Mildred n'avait pas pu se résigner à faire demi-tour, à rentrer chez elle, à faire comme si cette soirée n'avait jamais existé. Gwendolyn était là, quelque part, dehors, et elle ne pouvait juste pas aller se coucher tranquillement tout en sachant qu'elle la laissait derrière elle. Certes, elle était devenue un... loup-garou, supposait-elle. Certes, elle ne la reconnaissait très certainement pas, ne savait plus qui elle était, n'avait pas même conscience qu'elle n'était plus elle-même, mais Mildred, elle, le savait et elle s'en serait voulu jusqu'à la fin de ses jours de ne pas _faire quelque chose._ Aussi, ignorant les battements frénétiques de son cœur, elle se rua à la suite de l'animal, remontant ses jupons et souillant ses chaussures dans la terre fraîche et molle. 

Derrière elle, il y eut des protestations. Des cris. On demandait à l'aide, on lui hurlait de revenir, de ne pas y aller, que c'était dangereux. Qu'elle allait se faire tuer. Elle n'entendit rien. Du moins, n'écouta rien. Seules restaient les prunelles sombres de la bête là où, quelques minutes auparavant, il n'y avait eu qu'un océan calme et paisible qui l'attirait et dans lequel elle avait été si proche de se noyer, corps et âme. C'était encore si confus dans son esprit. Son esprit si pragmatique qui refusait de comprendre ce qui avait eu lieu sous ses yeux, la transformation. Le corps frêle et gracile de Gwendolyn s'étirant, s'agrandissant, grossissant, se couvrant d'une fine fourrure marron, ses mains devenant des pattes aux griffes acérées. 

C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle ne _pouvait_ pas le croire. 

Le souffle court, erratique, les poumons en feu, elle tomba enfin sur le loup en plein cœur des bois. Les arbres au-dessus de sa tête étaient si épais qu'ils ne laissaient plus passer la moindre lumière. Il faisait noir. Terriblement noir. Mildred distinguait à peine ses propres pieds. En revanche, elle voyait très bien l'éclat sombre, si sombre, encore plus sombre que la nuit elle-même, des yeux de l'animal, qui la fixait, grognait, le poil hérissé. L'infirmière leva les mains, paumes vers le ciel, et passa la langue sur ses lèvres, tentant de ne pas s'étouffer avec son propre manque d'oxygène qui lui serrait la gorge.

— Gwendolyn, tenta-t-elle d'une voix incertaine, tremblante, minuscule, et pourtant incroyablement douce, c'est moi. Je sais que tu es là, que tu m'entends. S'il te plaît, écoute ma voix. Tout va bien. Le jour se lève. 

En effet, à l'horizon, les premières lueurs de l'aube teintaient l'air de gris clair.

— Le jour se lève, répéta-t-elle, autant pour elle-même que pour la créature en face d'elle. Tu es en sécurité, je ne te ferai aucun mal.

Puis, peu à peu, le loup-garou laissa sa place à Gwendolyn, de nouveau. Gwendolyn qui était dans un état de fatigue extrême, abasourdie, dévisageant Mildred étrangement, ses muscles éprouvés frissonnant dans la brise fraîche. Elle s'accrocha à son cou lorsqu'elle se pencha pour l'aider à se relever et ne voulut pas la lâcher, quelques sanglots la secouant tout entière. 

— Qu'ai-je fait ? souffla-t-elle contre son oreille.

— Rien du tout. Tu t'es enfuie dans la forêt où je t'ai retrouvée, rien de plus. Tout va bien.

Et elle le pensait du plus profond de son cœur. Tout irait bien. Elle n'avait fait de mal à personne et même si Mildred avait encore tout un tas de questions, et d'incompréhensions, elle savait que les réponses viendraient en temps voulu. Après tout, elles avaient encore plusieurs nuits pour apprendre à se connaître avant la prochaine pleine lune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante utilisés :
> 
> Si tu l'oses : "Écoute ma voix"  
> Célébrité du jour : Sarah Paulson  
> Couple du jour : Mildred / Gwendolyn  
> Foire aux personnages : Mildred Ratched  
> Foire aux couples : Mildred Ratched / Gwendolyn Briggs  
> Horoscope : Verseau : Couple : Mildred Ratched / Gwendolyn Briggs  
> Vol partiel ou complet d'un défi : écrire sur un perso dont le prénom commence par un G  
> Cap ou pas cap : écrire un Mildred / Gwendolyn  
> Bestiaire fantastique : Loup-garou  
> Couleur du jour : Noir  
> Mot du jour : Nuit


	19. Promesse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 19 - Ribbon
> 
> Je n'avais pas d'idées pour le thème d'aujourd'hui, et puis j'ai écrit ça en cinq minutes. Je ne sais pas bien ce que ça vaut, mais j'aime assez. Peut-être que j'en ferai une suite pour un prochain thème. En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

— Comment je peux être sûre que tu mens pas, Mildred ? demande la petite fille aux longues boucles blondes face à elle.

L'après-midi touche à sa fin et, ensemble, elles attendent le car qui les ramènera à la maison. Chacune d'un côté de la même rue.

— Parce que je mens jamais. Et parce que je te donne ça, ça sera comme une promesse. 

Maladroitement, Mildred détache un ruban jaune de ses cheveux roux et le noue comme elle peut au poignet de son amie. Cette dernière ne bouge pas, se laisse faire et regarde, comme fascinée, le bout de tissu contrastant avec sa peau pâle. Une promesse. La promesse qu'elles se reverront, qu'elles ne s'abandonneront jamais. Qu'elles trouveront toujours un moyen d'unir leur chemin, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

C'est leur dernière année en primaire. Dans quelques mois, elles seront dans des collèges différents, avec des amis différents, des professeurs différents, des horaires différents. Plus rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Comme maintenant. Et Gwendolyn en a déjà le cœur serré. Tout comme Mildred, qui attrape sa main dans la sienne.

— Tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie, Gwen. 

Avec un sourire et des larmes pleins les yeux, la petite blonde ne répond rien, se contente de poser sa joue sur l'épaule de la rousse. 

"Et toi tu seras toujours mon amoureuse, Mildred", ne dit-elle pas. 

Le silence s'étend, le soleil se couche à l'horizon et le bus arrive enfin. Leur main ne se lâchent pas de tout le trajet. Elles se disent au revoir comme d'habitude et rentrent chacune dans leur foyer. 

Dans quelques mois, tout cela prendra fin. Elles ne seront plus que deux inconnues l'une pour l'autre. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante utilisés : 
> 
> Si tu l'oses : "Différent"  
> Célébrité du jour : Sarah Paulson  
> Couple du jour : Mildred / Gwendolyn  
> Foire aux personnages : Mildred Ratched  
> Foire aux couples : Mildred Ratched / Gwendolyn Briggs  
> Horoscope : Verseau : Couple : Mildred Ratched / Gwendolyn Briggs  
> Vol partiel ou complet d'un défi : écrire sur un perso dont le prénom commence par un G  
> Cap ou pas cap : écrire un Mildred / Gwendolyn  
> Couleur du jour : Jaune  
> Mot du jour : Larmes


	20. Valser au clair de lune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 20 - Ruffles
> 
> Je m'excuse de l'absence de texte hier. Vous en aurez donc deux aujourd'hui !

Il était tard lorsqu'elles sortirent, bras dessus, bras dessous, du restaurant. Toujours le même, leur préféré, celui où tout avait commencé. Celui qui avait vu naître leur idylle, qui l'avait vu s'épanouir en une jolie fleur aux couleurs éclatantes, qui avait vu les premières mains effleurées, les premiers sourires complices, les premiers regards appuyés. Oh s'il avait pu parler, ce restaurant, il aurait eu des tas d'histoires à raconter. 

Mais il ne parlait pas et c'est dans le silence le plus complet qu'elles firent quelques pas à l'ombre des sapins, leur épaule et leur hanche se frôlant distraitement. Les maigres bruits de la faune environnante couvraient à peine les froufrous de leur robe contre leurs mollets et c'était si agréable de n'avoir à se soucier de rien d'autre que du moment présent. De la douce chaleur qui émanait du corps de l'autre, de son bras ancré au sien et de la caresse de ses cheveux chaque fois qu'elle inclinait la tête. 

Sans prévenir, Mildred accéléra le pas et fit volte-face, obligeant Gwendolyn à s'arrêter. Son sourire était malicieux et taquin et doux et la blonde se surprit à sourire, elle aussi. C'était plus fort qu'elle, sa compagne avait ces étoiles dans les yeux, cette façon de la regarder et cet air de conspiration absolument adorable auxquels elle ne pouvait résister. Très élégamment, elle tendit une main vers elle.

— Danse avec moi.

— Danser ? Ici ? 

— Pourquoi pas ? Le ciel brille de mille feux, il fait bon, la Lune est pleine et il n'y a personne à l'horizon. Rien que toi et moi. 

Le sourire de Gwendolyn se transforma en rire lorsqu'elle finit par acquiescer et laissa la rousse envelopper sa taille de son bras, guidant ses pas au rythme d'une mélodie qu'elles étaient les seules à entendre. La mélodie de leur cœur battant à l'unisson. 

— Une danse de minuit, huh ? C'est que tu deviens romantique, la taquina-t-elle gentiment après quelques instants.

— Tu mérites bien ça.

Ses doigts légers et tièdes vinrent épouser sa joue avant qu'elle ne se penche pour l'embrasser. Sous sa bouche, Mildred sourit. Loin au-dessus de leur tête, les étoiles brillaient et seule la Lune fut témoin de cette étreinte au goût d'éternité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante utilisés :
> 
> Si tu l'oses : "Une danse de minuit"  
> Fandom de la semaine : Ratched  
> Célébrité du jour : Sarah Paulson  
> Couple du jour : Mildred / Gwendolyn  
> Fanvideo du jour : watch?v=ArtpBIxZriY  
> Mot du jour : Lumière  
> Lieu du jour : Forêt  
> Foire aux personnages : Mildred Ratched  
> Foire aux couples : Mildred Ratched / Gwendolyn Briggs  
> Horoscope : Verseau : Couple : Mildred Ratched / Gwendolyn Briggs  
> Vol partiel ou complet d'un défi : écrire sur un perso dont le prénom commence par un G  
> Cap ou pas cap : écrire un Mildred / Gwendolyn  
> Couple, prompt, mignonnerie : Couple 49 : Gwendolyn et Mildred, Prompt : "Danse avec moi", Mignonnerie : Une promenade au clair de lune  
> 1001 situations : A et B dansent sous les étoiles  
> Défi des baisers : Un baiser pendant une danse  
> Défis de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (500 mots max)


	21. Sous le feu des projecteurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 21 - Tulle
> 
> J'ai absolument adoré écrire ce texte, il m'a rappelé mes propres années de danse (qui commencent à me manquer). J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant qu'il m'a plu !

Les répétitions étaient intenses. Le jour du grand gala approchait dangereusement et l'excitation laissait peu à peu sa place à une effervescence tendue, courant entre les danseuses, et surtout entre les professeurs, qui peaufinaient les derniers détails, changeaient d'avis sur les costumes, râlaient sur le moindre petit dérapage et étaient plus intransigeants que jamais. 

La plupart avait l'habitude, dansant depuis des années déjà dans cette école. Elles savaient adopter le comportement adéquat pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres des supérieurs. Mais, pour les petites nouvelles, l'ambiance était électrique. C'était le cas pour Gwendolyn, fraîche recrue qui participait pour la première fois au grand spectacle normalement réservé aux meilleures. Douée, il fallait dire qu'elle l'était, et pas qu'un peu d'ailleurs, s'attirant sans cesse les regards envieux de ses camarades. D'autant plus lorsqu'elle avait volé la place de la favorite dans le rôle principal aux côtés de Mildred. La candidate éliminée du devant de la scène, reléguée aux rangs du fond, avait tout fait pour la déstabiliser, la démotiver, verte de jalousie qu'elle était.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Mildred, qui avait pris Gwendolyn sous son aile, l'avait aidée, l'avait supportée et encouragée. Elle voyait en elle une future étoile de la danse et elle refusait de voir ce talent gâché par une petite impertinente qui chouinait comme une enfant. L'autre avait fini par se résigner en constatant que ses attaques restaient sans réponse. 

Les répétitions étaient intenses, mais Mildred et Gwendolyn, le duo de tête, ne lâchaient rien. Au contraire, elles travaillaient plus dur que jamais, se donnaient corps et âme sur les planches sombres et élimées de la scène éclairée par les projecteurs. Il faisait une chaleur suffocante, mais rien n'aurait pu les arrêter. Elles virevoltaient, s'envolaient, tournoyaient avec toute la grâce et l'élégance du monde. Les rares spectateurs en restaient sans voix. 

Elles étaient tout simplement parfaites ensemble. 

Et, lorsque enfin la mélodie s'acheva, qu'elles exécutèrent leurs derniers pas de danse, des applaudissements résonnèrent de toutes parts, danseuses, techniciens et professeurs acclamaient leurs favorites à tout rompre. Mildred, le cœur battant la chamade, le souffle court, attrapa Gwendolyn par la taille et la serra tout contre elle, le tulle du jupon un peu rêche sous ses doigts. 

Elles ignoraient encore toutes les deux que leur vie professionnelle était sur le point de prendre un tournant important. Tout comme leur vie personnelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante utilisés :
> 
> Si tu l'oses : "Vert de jalousie"   
> Fandom de la semaine : Ratched  
> Célébrité du jour : Sarah Paulson  
> Couple du jour : Mildred / Gwendolyn  
> Fanvideo du jour : watch?v=ArtpBIxZriY  
> Foire aux personnages : Mildred Ratched  
> Foire aux couples : Mildred Ratched / Gwendolyn Briggs  
> Horoscope : Verseau : Couple : Mildred Ratched / Gwendolyn Briggs  
> Vol partiel ou complet d'un défi : écrire sur un perso dont le prénom commence par un G  
> Cap ou pas cap : écrire un Mildred / Gwendolyn  
> UA challenge : UA!danse


	22. Votre Altesse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 22 - Princess
> 
> Coucou c'est moi, avec trois jours de retard et aucune excuse ! /o/ Plus sérieusement, j'ai toujours l'intention de terminer ce recueil, je vais juste peut-être déborder sur novembre, parce que je me lance dans plein de trucs à côté et que du coup je n'ai plus le temps, ni forcément toujours l'envie, d'écrire pour ce challenge. Je ne veux pas me forcer, donc ça vient quand ça vient, j'espère que ça va pour vous !

— C'est assez, résonna la voix dure et ferme. Laissez-nous.

Aussitôt, la foule se dissipa dans le seul bruit des frottements des vêtements sur le sol et sortit des appartements royaux. Mildred aussi s'apprêtait à ranger ses affaires et disposer, comme l'avait ordonné la princesse, mais cette dernière la retint de sa main autour de son poignet. Son sourire était doux, tranchant avec le ton qu'elle avait employé à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. 

La rumeur courait qu'elle serait la favorite de Gwendolyn, et, même si elle n'en croyait pas un mot, elle ne pouvait mentir, cela lui faisait plaisir et elle gravait dans sa mémoire, et dans son cœur, chacun des petits gestes d'affection que la souveraine voulait bien lui donner. Des sourires offerts à la dérobée, des petits regards au détour d'un couloir, ses mains cherchant constamment les siennes, sa récente habitude de toucher ses cheveux. 

C'était peut-être assez évident en fin de compte. Mais c'était tout aussi impensable, effrayant, grisant. 

— Serez-vous là au bal de demain soir ? lui demanda-t-elle, presque tout bas, comme sur le ton de la confidence, du secret. 

— Bien sûr, Votre Altesse, je ne raterais cela pour rien au monde.

— Dans ce cas, aurais-je le privilège d'avoir une danse à votre bras ?

Le cœur de Mildred cognait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et elle dut forcer sa concentration pour ne pas perdre le fil de la conversation.

— Ce serait mon honneur que de vous avoir au mien, Votre Altesse.

— C'est entendu, clama Gwendolyn joyeusement, tapant dans ses mains, ses beaux yeux bleus étincelant.

Quelques instants plus tard, quand Mildred sortit à son tour de la chambre, son sourire menaçait de dévorer son visage. Le baiser que la princesse avait déposé sur le dos de sa main lui brûlait encore la peau. Jamais elle n'avait connu brûlure plus douce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante utilisés : 
> 
> Si tu l'oses : "C'est assez"   
> Fandom de la semaine : Ratched  
> Célébrité du jour : Sarah Paulson  
> Couple du jour : Mildred / Gwendolyn  
> Foire aux personnages : Mildred Ratched  
> Foire aux couples : Mildred Ratched / Gwendolyn Briggs  
> Horoscope : Verseau : Couple : Mildred Ratched / Gwendolyn Briggs  
> Vol partiel ou complet d'un défi : écrire sur un perso dont le prénom commence par un G  
> Cap ou pas cap : écrire un Mildred / Gwendolyn  
> Zelena et Regina vous attendent : Gwendolyn > Princesse  
> Défi des baisers : Un baiser sur la main


End file.
